Nalu Week 2017
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: It's Nalu week again! Modern AU - Officer Natsu and Reporter Lucy are featured in 10 drabbles. First up: 1st bonus day: my own prompt, 'sharing'. Fluffy, sweet and loving - everything a Nalu lover wants in drabbles. 2nd bonus day-reflections 1st actual day-'nostalgia' 2nd - 'rain', 3rd 'normal', 4th 'weird', 5th 'body and soul', 6th 'story', 7th 'beginning', last bonus 'answer'
1. Sharing

_**Naluweek 2017 bonus prompt: Sharing**_

 _ **Setting: Modern AU**_

 _ **Title: Sharing is Caring**_

 _ **Word Count: 480**_

 _ **Rating: teen**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: When neither you nor your boyfriend have a lot of spare time, dating is often one of the last things you get to do; so spending time with each other is a hit or miss proposition. But small things can mean a lot, and it's all in how you look at the situation. For Lucy and Natsu, sharing is always the best component of their time together.**_

* * *

Muggy and hot, the side-walk steamed; late spring in the city felt more like deep summer. A chattering group of teens stampeded past a couple deep in conversation over their conflicting schedules.

"Aw, Natsu!" Pouting, Lucy clung tightly to his arm. "Don't you dare tell me you have to go in early! Do you know how hard it was for me to get this afternoon free?"

"Duty calls," Natsu apologized, "I'll make it up to you." He grinned at Lucy, "It's a damn shame too," his eyes glided over her from head to toe, "today's outfit is stellar. You still gonna be wearing that when I'm off shift?"

"Maybe." Amused, Lucy winked at Natsu. Her voice a low sultry purr, she then batted her eyelashes. "Buy me a treat before you have to go and I'll think about it."

"Anything for you Luce."

"Then let's get ice cream!"

Minutes later they exited an ice cream shop. Natsu laughed as he held both cones aloft in one hand, keeping his girlfriend at bay with the other. "Careful! This is dripping already. You gotta keep it clean!"

Manicured hands slid over the crisp uniform covering Natsu's chest. Lucy batted her eyes and licked her lips. "Really, officer?" She pressed closer and inhaled deeply, satisfied as his eyes were drawn to her heaving bosom. "That's not what you said last night."

Natsu grinned and took licks from both ice cream cones before holding them aloft again. "I say a lot of stuff. Wanna refresh my memory?"

Desire woke low in Lucy's stomach. Grabbing his face in both hands, she hauled Natsu down for an open mouthed kiss. Pushing him against the brick wall of the building they had stopped in front of, she made him moan and gasp.

"Remember now, Natsu?"

"My memory is still a bit foggy," Natsu ignored the cones he still held, "let's share another kiss."

"After we eat the ice cream." Lucy waved her finger under his nose. "Don't think you get to hog both of them!"

"Aww, Luce!" Officer Dragneel somehow managed to look abashed and sexy in his uniform. Grinning, he teased, "I'm willing to share my body with you, let me have both cones."

His mirth died as Lucy took his hand and guided the cold treat to her mouth. Keeping her eyes locked on his she let her tongue swirl over and around the dripping cone. She ended by licking the melted mess clean off his fingers. "Share."

Mesmerized he nodded, shifting to hold a cone in each hand. Thoughts clouded, he ate his and watched Lucy polish off hers. "I don't know whether to arrest you for indecent behaviour or buy you another cone to share."

Lucy winked. Her smile gave Natsu all the incentive he needed. After his shift he'd have to hit up the grocery store and stock up on ice cream.


	2. Reflections

_**naluweek 2017**_

 _ **Prompt: reflections**_

 _ **Modern AU**_

 _ **Word Count: 427**_

 _ **Rating: teen**_

* * *

Lucy held tighter to Natsu's hand and kicked off her sandals, digging her feet into the wet sand. Turning her attention away from the lake, she studied his profile.

"What?"

Letting a smile break free, Lucy leaned against her boyfriend's arm and continued to look at his face. "You're really very handsome."

"I brought you to my favourite spot in all Magnolia and now you're refusing to watch the sunset with me?"

Natsu's teasing tone made Lucy's stomach flutter, two could play that game. She stood up straight. "Did I say that?"

"You don't have to, Luce." He lifted his eyes from the brilliant reds and oranges reflected on the gently rolling waves of the lake. "Were you looking at the sunset?" His smile turned dangerous. "Or were you staring at me?"

Trying to tug her hand free, Lucy stepped back. Her lips firmed into an unwelcoming straight line. "Why can't I?"

"Weirdo." Natsu looked out over the lake. "We hardly get any time together, now watch the sunset."

"Who's fault is that?"

"I wasn't trying to assign blame."

"Sounds like you were." Lucy sing-songed her words. "We're both busy people!"

"I'm busy, you're just noisy. I come here to enjoy peace and quiet."

Lucy huffed, her expression mulish. A devilish idea popped into her head. Without thinking further, Lucy elbowed Natsu off-balance. He staggered, feet tripping over themselves. Lucy shrieked - their still linked hands meant she was pulled along with Natsu's flailing body. The rough stones mixed in with the sand underfoot made her unsteady. Together they stumbled. Backwards and then forwards several steps; into the lake, making a giant splash.

Rising up out of the water they hooted and hollered. Lucy shook her hair, spattering Natsu with more water. He fought back, sending a splash of water with his hands. Battling like children, they shrieked with laughter until they tired. Dragging themselves out of the lake, they collapsed on a patch of grass. Arms thrown around each other, they cuddled for warmth. Natsu and Lucy watched the sun descend until the fiery reflections faded into velvet black.


	3. Another Man's Treasure

"Lucy?" Natsu took the last knick-knack from Lucy's curio cabinet and reached for a piece of newspaper. "You sure you wouldn't rather yard sale this?"

Rapid footsteps padded over to where Natsu was working, he looked at Lucy. The filth dusted over his girlfriend's - no, fiancée's body didn't detract from her blonde beauty. She patted down her apron and settled her hands on her hips. "If you get to keep your collection of dragon figurines, then my antique keys stay too."

"You make'em sound silly! They're dragon action figures!" Natsu didn't need to look at Lucy to know she was rolling her eyes. Once she'd wormed her way deep into his life, she'd uncovered every secret and not-so-secret vice he had. Natsu loved instant noodles, had an addiction to new socks and was obsessed with dragons. "Our new place has enough space for all our stuff."

"Not if we keep giving each other passes about the stuff we get to keep." Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We agreed to keep the nostalgia to a minimum."

"It's so much more than nostalgia." Natsu finished wrapping the ugly (in his opinion) porcelain lion. He placed it on top of an unattractive sheep already in the cardboard box. "Your memories and my memories deserve to mingle."

"You were the one to argue to limit personal knick-knacks!" Lucy couldn't keep the accusing tone from her voice. "And now you want to decorate our new house with every old thing we've ever kept?" Prodding Natsu in his chest with stiffened fingers relieved some of her tension. "I have compositions from grade eight. And archery trophies, debate trophies and a lot of ugly bridesmaid dresses."

Wincing, Natsu fought the urge to cover his ears. Lucy could get even more loud - and that was something to be avoided at all costs (unless it was in the bedroom). "Babe, I want us to keep the stuff that made us, us - not the crap that does nothing but be a burden."

Not for the first time Lucy gave a second, deeper think about one of Natsu's thoughts. Slowly, a smile worked it's way over her face. "Now which of my 'treasures' would you let me keep?"

"Duh." He shook his head and grinned, "Everything you want, weirdo." Natsu grabbed both of Lucy's hands and held tight. "If it makes you happy, I want you to have it."

"You." Lucy felt invigorated all over again, excited to combine their households. "I want you."

"Duh." Natsu gave Lucy a slow wink. No further packing happened that night; only love and whispered promises.


	4. Pitching a Tent

_**Nalu Week 2017**_

 _ **Prompt: Rain**_

 _ **'Pitching a Tent'**_

 _ **Word Count: 494**_

 _ **Rating: teen**_

 _ **Modern AU, Officer Dragneel and Journalist Heartfilia**_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Slowly but surely I will catch up, or at least finish slightly behind schedule! Thanks to all favs and follows - and those of you kind enough to review._**

* * *

Drip. Squelch. Slap. Itch. Lucy reached for the bug spray, nabbing it before Natsu could. Smirking, she sprayed her feet and moved up her legs; the cool mist soothing.

"My turn!"

"In a minute." Lucy leisurely covered her arms, then sprayed her hands, patting to cover her neck and face with bug spray. "Ladies first."

From how Natsu's eyes lit up, Lucy knew he had some sort of smart comment planned. Holding onto the canister of 'Bug B Gone,' she lifted it high over her head. "Got something to say?"

Natsu shook his head and then lunged across the tent, pinning Lucy. She yelped and wriggled - all useless. "I was gonna say," Natsu grinned, "it might be ladies first, but you're a weirdo." He stuck his nose into her ear and blew moist air. "You know why you're a weirdo?"

Angling her hips against Natsu, Lucy tried to buck him off her body. It failed to shift him- but did highlight a new problem. He liked what she was doing - a lot. "You're weird too!"

"Only since meeting you!" Natsu rolled to the side and kept Lucy secure in his arms, his legs trapping hers. "You're a weirdo because you make everything wonderful."

Confused, Lucy stopped struggling. "W-what?"

"Only you could make a leaky tent, a plague of bugs and endless rain fun." He smiled, the tips of his canines showing. He brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lucy let go of her ladylike tendencies and gaped at her boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you were smarter than this. There's just me and you here - and do you mean to tell me you couldn't pay attention to what I said?" He let a huff of laughter escape. "Do I bore you?"

Brown eyes sparkled with ire. Natsu loved teasing Lucy, riling her until she sputtered and _had_ to explode. She was close. He faked a yawn. "We should get some sleep."

"Your lips say 'sleep,' but something else is wide awake."

Unrepentant, Natsu agreed. "And it's your fault."

"It's my fault you get excited so easy? You can't say you want to spend the rest of your life with me and not talk about it any further!" To her chagrin, the hot press of Natsu's body was turning her to mush. "Then it's _your_ fault you get _me_ so excited!"

"I'll have to take responsibility then." Natsu nodded gravely, letting Lucy's confusion build. "There's only one thing for me to do. I'll have to marry you."

"Damn right you will, except there's something else you need to do first." Lucy licked her lips and clasped Natsu's face between her hands. They gazed at each other in silence, the minutes stretching between them.

Natsu broke. "What's that?"

Lucy smiled sweetly and pulled him into a deep kiss, showing him without words everything she wanted.


	5. Just Go With It

_**Nalu Week 2017**_

 _ **Prompt: normal**_

 _ **'Just Go With It'**_

 _ **Word Count: 1079**_

 _ **Rating: teen**_

 _ **Modern AU, Officer Dragneel and Journalist Heartfilia**_

 _ **Summary: Lucy the reporter is well versed in some of the shadier aspects of Natsu's cop life - and has learned to roll with the punches, so to speak. 'Normal,' is just a word and something that never applies to them.**_

* * *

"Just go with it!" Lucy couldn't help but flinch as Natsu hissed into her ear. To the casual observers in the crowded bar, it seemed as if he was being sweet - he did have one hand on her shoulder and the other glued to her backside. She pulled away and nodded to the large man who'd just given her a deep head-to-toe going over. Exasperation in her tone for the situation and for her boyfriend made her voice shrill. "I'm the very best, and I ain't cheap."

Falling over himself, Natsu nodded and chuckled. "She's a professional."

The large man smiled, showing tobacco stained teeth. "So am I. While I didn't expect to run into you tonight Mr. Salamander, I could accept delivery right now."

The sounds of music and laughter faded for Lucy. Digging her elbow into Natsu's side hard enough to make him want to bite his fist to keep silent, she stepped closer to the stranger. "I'm busy right now."

"Ooh, Mr. Bora loves the feisty ones."

"Heh, I would hate to disappoint him, but I was lookin' to set my pretty little package through her paces." Natsu let his fingers walk down Lucy's arm in a possessive manner. "She isn't your 'normal' kind of merchandise." To further cement his words, Natsu brushed his fingers over the tops of Lucy's breasts.

Mr. Salamander grinned at the other man. "You know how it is, right? Todd, you've been Mr. Bora's right hand man for years - and you've seen him indulge with the best of the best of everything."

Todd nodded slowly, his massive corded neck making his suit threaten to burst with the motion. "That I have." He licked his lips and whistled. "I got an idea. Mr. Bora's company keeps a set of rooms in this building." Smiling wider, Todd smoothed his satin lapels of his jacket. "What he don't know won't hurt him. Follow me."

Todd turned and the crowd parted for him like magic. Lucy glared at Natsu. Natsu did his best to convey his surprise and innocence in silence back at her. Down a hallway with only one buzzing bulb illuminating its drab features, Todd led them to a plain door. He searched his pocket for a key, fumbling for an endless minute before pulling it out and slotting it into the keyhole.

"Hey!" Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand fiercely before dropping it. "I didn't agree to this."

Todd ignored Lucy and spoke to Natsu. "Do you want me to keep the merchandise quiet? I thought she was a pro, what kind of loose ship are you running?"

"Ha, ha, ha." Natsu knew this was the turning point, a make or break situation. "The only loose things on my ship are the girls!" Goddammit, none of Bora's men were supposed to be here tonight. Tonight had been planned as a 'see and be seen' outing; bringing Lucy was just to show he had access to beautiful women. The real sting operation was set for tomorrow night - using one of the vice squad officers.

"This one don't seem too friendly or loose."

"What I am is expensive," drawled Lucy, "he's paid me well." She jerked her thumb at Natsu, crossed her arms over her chest, sliding one thin strap off her shoulder, her hands moving to rest on her hips. "I haven't seen the colour of _your_ money, how have I?"

"No worries doll, I'm paid quite well."

"Cash first."

Natsu moved to show his back to Todd and showed his confusion to Lucy, mouthing, 'What are you doing?'

"I only have so much _time_." Lucy patted Natsu on the cheek. " _Time_ to put up or shut-up. I'm not working for free."

"Mr. Bora keeps a few bucks in his safe, and I have access." Todd turned the key and ushered his two guests inside before shutting the door. He went to lock it, but Lucy plastered herself to Todd's chest and smiled flirtatiously. Forgetting the door, Todd sniffed Lucy's hair. "You do smell expensive."

It was all Lucy could do to not struggle as his bad breath washed over her face. "You have no idea."

Natsu, having no other option, hugged Lucy from behind. He wormed his hands around her waist and pulled her out of Todd's grip. Whirling her around he laughed, the sound manic. Over her shoulder, he said to Todd: "Soon as you pay, you get to play." He took a deep breath and made a silent prayer. Natsu kissed Lucy forcefully, taking control, making her moan.

Lucy melted into Natsu's arms - then remembered her plan. "I gotta wash up, where's the bathroom?"

Todd stopped working on the safe and pointed to the door next to Lucy. "Hurry."

She smiled and slipped inside - yanking Natsu in by his neck tie. "He likes watching." With the bathroom door shut and locked, Lucy pulled out her cell phone from her cleavage. Thrusting it at him, she hissed, "Call your boss!"

Lucy turned on the taps to cover the sounds of talking, pacing around the room as Natsu held a fast conversation. He hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket, right as Todd knocked on the door, demanding they come out.

Lucy breathed into Natsu's ear, "Follow my lead and just go with it." She pulled back to show him her smile. It was a twisted and cruel smile. Natsu knew he was about to regret how tonight's date had gone south. But it was all part and parcel of their relationship. 'Normal' wasn't their regular thing. Adventure, excitement and mishaps always had a way of popping up. Even a trip to the grocery store could end up with them delivering a baby. Trying to pick up mail could turn into interrupting a stripper-gram delivering a message. Going to a party could result in an evening watching childhood friends ... old flames - or watching childhood enemies almost tear apart the venue.

Tonight's adventure was going to be a doozy - but together, there was nothing they couldn't handle. Natsu and Lucy wouldn't have it any other way. 'Normal,' was boring. Life with Natsu was exciting for Lucy - and the same sentiment went for Natsu. Life with Lucy was just the spark he needed to keep warm. Screw 'normal' - once back-up arrived and Todd was behind bars, they'd go celebrate.

... But maybe they would celebrate at home, safe from further adventures (just for tonight).


	6. Follow My Lead

_**Nalu Week 2017**_

 _ **Prompt: (day 4, my own) 'weird'**_

 _ **'Follow My Lead'**_

 _ **Word Count: 1118**_

 _ **Rating: teen**_

 _ **Modern AU, Officer Dragneel and Journalist Heartfilia**_

 _ **Summary: The end game of the vice sting Lucy is caught in; Natsu follows where Lucy leads - and it's to somewhere he never imagined.**_

* * *

"You look like the kind of guy who knows what he likes." Lucy sauntered over to Todd as she kept hold of Natsu's tie like a leash. "My speciality is getting men like you," she fluttered her eyelashes, "to put yourself in my capable hands and let me make all the decisions."

Todd didn't look all that thrilled with that idea, he frowned and poked one meaty finger into Natsu's chest. "You some kind of weirdo?"

Diving into the role like a born actor, Natsu ignored the surly tone of voice. "She's damn good at giving the sorts of orders a real man _wants_ to follow." He made a throaty moan as Lucy yanked on his tie. "And with a body like hers, she knows how to deliver."

Ignoring Todd for now, Lucy rewarded Natsu with a deep, tongue-probing kiss. Letting her hands roam over his chest, she made a show of pushing off his jacket. Still connected by lips and tongue, Lucy loosened the tie Natsu wore, working it from under his shirt collar. She ripped his shirt open, sending buttons skittering on the floor.

Just as fast she tightened the tie and broke off the kiss, turning to face Todd. Lucy relaxed against Natsu, her back sagged against his naked torso. One hand held his leash and the other tugged playfully on Todd's tie. "You don't have to decide to play right now. The world takes all kinds. Maybe you're more of a watcher?"

Breathing heavier, Todd let his steel gray eyes roam over Lucy's figure, lingering on her breasts and long legs. "Where's the fun in that?" He reached out and dragged the other strap of Lucy's dress off her shoulder.

"Tch, tch, tch." Lucy took a step backwards, forcing Natsu to move too. Todd frowned, but before he could complain, Lucy shook her head. "Didn't I say cash first? A girl's gotta look out for herself."

"How's five hundred?"

"That kind of money don't buy much. I want twice that much." Lucy plastered herself against Natsu again, her back to Bora's man. "I'm gonna be busy with Mr. Salamander if you can't come up with some real dough." Playing unconcerned, she raked her fingers down his back and took off his shirt. Instead of dropping it, Lucy twisted it and started to tie one end around Natsu's wrist. The sound she was waiting for caught her ears. She stopped and turned around.

Todd was back inside Bora's safe, pulling out manila envelopes, files, and cold, hard, cash.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks full of worry and a bit of hysteria. How long would back-up take to get there? How much longer could they stall Todd? Natsu hugged Lucy, trying to offer wordless comfort. She trembled in his arms, breathed deeply and nodded.

"You're being such a good boy," Lucy cooed, "bring me the money and I'll give you something you'll never forget."

After checking the money, Lucy dropped it on the desk. She stalked over to where the two men stood in front of the king-sized bed in the other corner of the room. Natsu locked eyes with Lucy and she offered him his twisted shirt. "Tie up Todd."

Seeing Todd waver, Lucy steeled herself and licked her lips. Leaning over in a flirty manner, she eased his jacket off, letting her breasts brush against his arms. Sending Natsu a glare to stop the growl she knew he wanted to let loose, Lucy then gave Todd a sultry look. "Good boys are allowed on the bed, but they need a restraint." She read the mounting desire in his eyes. "Or you can watch from a chair."

Lucy cozied up to Natsu. "Looks like it's just me and you." She pushed him onto the bed, straddled him and slowly began to unzip his pants. Natsu began praying - and not for the usual thing he wanted when Lucy had him in bed.

Concentrating on taking her time, Lucy settled herself on Natsu's hips. She bent over his body and held one end of the shirt and one wrist and began to tie it to the headboard. The bed dipped as Todd joined them, giving Lucy a creepy smile and holding his wrists out to her. He had stripped off everything but his boxers.

"Looks like we have a new playmate, sweetie." Lucy did her best to hide her distaste for the situation. She crawled over Natsu, binding Todd's wrists to each other. "Ready for some orders?"

The door burst open and four uniformed cops ran into the room, pointing guns and shouting, 'hands up' and 'stay where you are!' Natsu wished a hole would open up. A big one! And pull him into another dimension. One where Officer Fullbuster had never seen him sprawled almost naked on a bed with Lucy and a criminal.

* * *

Safe at home, Lucy cranked the shower to scalding. Some of her reporting escapades had been risky, but never this dangerous. What she needed was a nice long shower and a good stiff drink.

"Yo! I'm back!" Natsu closed and locked the door behind him. Hearing the water run, he kicked off his shoes and left a trail of clothes ending at the bathroom. He knocked loudly and announced himself. Lucy gave him a wan smile as he poked his head around the shower curtain and grinned. "Got room for me?"

"Always."

Natsu let himself into the tub. "The next time we decide to go out to a bar, maybe we should reconsider." Natsu hugged Lucy, hogging the spray of hot water. "I'm not sure I can handle the kinds of weird things that happen when I follow your lead."

Lucy laughed like Natsu wanted her to and shook her head at her boyfriend. She started an honest conversation about tonight's adventure. It petered out as the hot water did. Once curled up on the couch in her softest, fluffiest robe, holding a tumbler of whiskey and nestled against Natsu, Lucy was in a much better state of mind.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wrong about something earlier." He threw an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her to his side, ignoring her yelp about him spilling her drink. "No matter how weird things get, I'll always have your back."

"Gee thanks." Lucy craned her neck and smiled at her love. "I was starting to get some interesting ideas about orders you might want to follow."

"No time like the present!" Natsu plucked the drink from Lucy's grip and set it down, scooped her up and ran into her bedroom. "If I give you money, will you give me something I'll never forget?"

Lucy laughed. "Never mind that, just follow my lead."


	7. Problem Solved

_**Nalu Week 2017**_

 _ **Prompt: (day 5 - my own) 'body and soul'**_

 _ **'Problem Solved'**_

 _ **Word Count: 442**_

 _ **Rating: Teen**_

 _ **Modern AU, Officer Dragneel, Journalist Heartfilia**_

 _ **Natsu and Lucy's recent engagement means they can't get enough of each other - they haven't been able to finish a single hot meal since. Natsu's solution is genius - and Lucy doesn't need convincing.**_

* * *

Lucy stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce, eyes fluttering shut, smelling the food. She hummed, remembering Natsu's proposal. No getting down on one knee. No giant bouquet of roses. No champagne or fancy restaurant either. None of her little girl dreams came true, but it had been romantic in its own way.

Love. There had been love, heartfelt and sincere. Lucy was sure their connection would last several lifetimes. Hadn't she forgiven Officer Dragneel mistaking her for a prostitute? Not to mention using her in a vice sting, and selling her porcelain zodiac figurines in a yard sale? There couldn't be anything more difficult to overcome.

She giggled. Natsu had paid dearly for the yard sale. The new set of figures had been expensive and wherever she put them, the eyes of the lion seemed to follow her. To make up for it, he'd offered to track down the old set. But Lucy had seen how excited the little girl buying them had been - and it wouldn't make her feel good to take them back.

Natsu worked hard breaching the thick wall protecting Lucy's heart. Not more than seven when cancer took her mother, Lucy had feared all she loved would leave. Natsu knew more than a little about such things. His adoptive father had died a hero, saving civilians and other cops from a psychopath. Being a cop was his connection to his dad. Natsu always liked to say he'd do his best to use his strength to fight for others, like his father had.

He'd be home soon. Home. Lucy bounded across the kitchen, twirling around in high spirits. More celebrating, more love-making. She blushed, both their sex drives had become unmanageable. Neither of them knew how many meals they'd had to finish cold.

Lucy thudded into the solid chest of her boyfriend - no, her fiancé. Grinning, she pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. She squealed when he grabbed her tight and kissed her senseless. Only the lid clattering on top of the boiling pot of water made Natsu break their kiss.

"Making your special sauce?" Natsu danced Lucy over to the stove, turning all the burners off.

Lucy slapped at his hands. "What are you doing?"

He grinned, pulling Lucy away from the stove and out of the kitchen. "I've finally figured out what we're doing wrong." Natsu let his hands roam over Lucy's body, coming to rest on her generous hips. "Let's feed our need for each other and _then_ our bodies."

He laughed and Lucy joined in. Holding hands they hurried to the bedroom and worshiped each other, body and soul.


	8. The Devil is in the Details

_**Nalu Week 2017**_

 _ **Prompt: (my own, day 6) 'story'**_

 _ **'The Devil is in the Details'**_

 _ **Word Count: 386**_

 _ **Modern AU, Officer Dragneel & Journalist Heartfilia**_

 _ **Summary: How much detail do parents want to give their kids about how they met?**_

* * *

"And then dad told mom she'd have to call her pimp to get her out of jail!"

"That was how mommy met daddy?" Ignatius looked over at his older sister Layla. "Fibbing is bad! Mommy said so!" His big brown eyes, so much like Lucy's, brimmed with tears. "Mommy isn't a-a prozzy-toot!"

"Silly! Of course not! Mom's an award winning journalist," Layla answered with the amount of pride and superiority only a thirteen year-old could muster. "She was investigating undercover."

"But daddy always said he met mommy on a late night walk."

"Both stories are right in a way. Dad didn't share all the details."

Footsteps pounding down the hallway made Layla jump. Natsu Dragneel strode into Ignatius' bedroom, glaring at his oldest daughter. "We agreed to give you details on condition you kept them from your younger siblings."

Pouting, Layla hung her head in shame. "Dad, Iggy wanted to know more. And I haven't told Eliza or Jude."

"Only because Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia picked them up hours ago."

She shrugged and gave Natsu an impish smile. "You know I can't resist sharing a good story. Just like mom."

"Fine." Natsu looked at his children and grinned, "Let's keep this between us. Your mother would tan my hide if she knew you told Iggy all about the first night we met."

Ignatius frowned, confused. Layla gave her little brother a small shake of her head and nodded to their dad. "I promise not to tell."

"Good, we'll be out late tonight."

Layla waved and prompted Iggy to wave too. Natsu left and reappeared minutes later with their mother to give last-minute instructions. Layla smiled and nodded as Lucy rattled off a giant list of things to do and even bigger list of things not to do. After a round of hugs and kisses, their parents left for their anniversary date.

"Mommy and daddy are all dressed up like in the story you told me." Iggy accepted the glass of water his sister gave him, taking a sip. "I like daddy's uniform and mommy's red dress was pretty and shiny!"

Layla sighed and crossed her arms. "Dressing up in the same clothes they met in is so lame! Face it, our parents are weird."

Iggy shook his head. "It's not the clothes making them weird."


	9. How I Met Your Mother

_**Nalu Week 2017**_

 _ **Prompt: (day 7, my own) 'beginning'**_

 _ **'How I Met Your Mother'**_

 _ **Word Count: 902**_

 _ **Modern AU, Officer Dragneel & Journalist Heartfilia**_

 _ **Rating: teen+, swearing and threatened violence**_

 _ **Summary: Officer Natsu Dragneel meets Journalist Lucy Heartfilia at work.**_

* * *

"Hey, what's shakin'? C'mon over here and tell me how much for a half-hour of your time."

Lucy looked over her shoulder at the man who'd cat-called her. "Shakin'? Your hands, buddy. You're wasted." Ignoring her companion who grabbed at her arm in an attempt to drag her off, Lucy narrowed her eyes and stood firm. "Go find someone without standards."

A sneer on his red, blotchy face, the man dropped his empty beer bottle. It made a muffled clinking noise on top of the garbage already ankle deep in the alley. "Lookin' like that? You're gonna turn me down?" His hands flexed and clenched before pushing himself away from the dirty brick wall he'd been leaning against.

About to retort, her friend yanked harder, squeaking into her ear. "Lucy! Did you forget what we're dressed like? This isn't part of the plan!" Tugging down her short, blaring orange skirt, Levy giggled - but it was not a happy sound.

Lucy sighed as she saw how upset Levy looked. "I can't let anyone talk to me this way, you know -"

"You're nothing but a cheap tramp!" Grabbing his crotch, he screamed more invective, each more crude than the last, spittle flying. "When I'm done with you ain't no one gonna recognize your face!"

Squaring her feet, Lucy let the man charge at her. Levy let go and backed away behind her - well out of reach. Years of personal defence training guided her actions. Her breathing slowed, her eyes tracked the lurching steps of the man. She gauged his momentum - perfectly. Over her hip he sailed, landing face down.

Air grunted out of his lungs, but he struggled to rise. "Dammit!" His hands immersed in garbage, he looked at Lucy, a mottled bruise forming on his forehead. "Imma teach you a lesson!" Hatred and a flash of animal cunning swept over his face.

"Levy - run! I can handle this loser, but we need the police." Lucy shot Levy a stern look, daring her to defy her order. "He's the one who's got a lesson coming!"

"Be careful!" Levy ran, eyes searching every flash of motion for a cop, desperate to find help.

"Ain't nobody gonna help you, bitch." Evil glee coloured his voice, "Imma have some fun and leave you with a smile." He stood up, a liquor bottle in one hand. "Beg me for mercy."

Adrenalin surged once more - her stomach churned, and Lucy said a silent prayer. Weapons made fights even more unsafe - for each party. Tossing her hair, Lucy backed up. "Beg? You should be begging my pardon."

"It's late and your little hooker friend ain't gonna find any cops 'round here." Another greasy smile on his bloated face made him look like a cartoon villain. "This is Phantom Lord territory. You shoulda took my money when you had the chance."

"I don't care whose territory this is, there's no cause for you to treat a lady this way." Forgetting the tight, red, low-cut dress she wore, Lucy spoke with authority. "I'm not for sale."

His arm swung. Glass shattered and decorated the alley wall. "I'm gonna take what I want for free." Rage and lust swimming with the alcohol in the man's body made him careless. All he could focus on was the blonde woman and what he wanted to do to her body. He could make her beg - she wouldn't be so proud - and finally show her what a real man could do as he took what he wanted.

Testing the weight of his weapon, the man held it out towards Lucy, waving a lazy 's' pattern. His breathing became more like panting as his obscene imagination gave him more ideas. Intent on his prey, the man didn't notice two sets of footsteps running towards the dank alley.

Lucy felt calm roll over her body. This was it - her assailant only had moments before he realized he was in deep shit. He'd make one last attempt or give up. Distract him or confuse him? Both. Her chest inflated. Her scarlet painted mouth opened. A high piercing note burst forth - a sharp, terrible sound honed by years of voice training.

The man went to cover his ears, saw Lucy's triumphant glare and changed his mind. He roared, "Fuckin' bitch," as he ran at Lucy - broken bottle aiming for her face. Half muttered threats mixed with a snarl was all that Lucy could hear. She poised herself for the attack that never landed.

Two loud retorts made her ears ring. The man stumbled, jerked and fell face first in the garbage, blood welling from his shoulder. Her scream changed tenor - just as high, but now exuding fear.

Levy ran to her best friend and caught her in a hug, rubbing and patting her back, doing her best to soothe. The policeman called for backup; requesting two blankets, conflicted over what he'd seen. A john attacking a hooker was the sort of sordid thing he often saw. But to have it escalate - he hoped it was something he'd never get used to.

"Ladies, ladies - backup will be here soon." His attention fastened on the intelligence gone glassy in the blonde's eyes. Gentling his tone further, he made no threatening moves. "I'll get statements from the both of you and then you can have your pimp post bail."


	10. Officer Sexy

_**Nalu Week 2017**_

 _ **Prompt: (last bonus day, my own) 'answer'**_

 _ **'Officer Sexy'**_

 _ **Word Count: 864**_

 _ **Rating: teen**_

 _ **Modern AU, Officer Dragneel & Journalist Heartfilia**_

 _ **Summary: After being mistaken for a prostitute, Lucy struggles with accepting Natsu's apology. It's not just his mistake, it's her struggle with being taken for face-value for her whole life.**_

* * *

Lucy slammed down the phone with a terrible smile.

"Lucy? Did 'that man' call again?" Levy hid her smirk behind a stack of papers. "Aren't you going to accept his apology?"

"No." Grabbing a pen, Miss Lucy Heartfilia, journalist extraordinaire, began writing. "I need to work on this article."

"No to the apology or it wasn't Officer Sexy?"

Looking up, her pen still stabbed into her pad of paper, Lucy glared at her so-called best friend. "Stop calling him that. You'd think a cop would know better than to harass a woman."

Shaking her head and clucking her tongue, Levy stood and moved to lean against Lucy's desk. "He's been nothing but polite with his apologies. How is that harassing?"

A sour smile and an eye-roll; Lucy lifted her head higher. "Polite to you. Rude to me."

Levy nodded. "What exactly don't you like about Officer Dragneel?"

Lucy dropped her pen. "He's too good looking, jumps to conclusions and he's a distraction."

"I understand about the second point - but what's wrong with a cute guy?" Levy slouched and rested her chin in her palm. "Be honest with me, what do you want to say to him?"

"Nothing." Her shoulders tensed, Lucy sighed. "... It's too late. He must think I'm stuck-up for not accepting his apologies." Her head drooped. "I was so upset about being mistaken for a prostitute I handled everything badly."

"And that drunk loser..."

"Yeah, that didn't help either." Lucy shuffled papers on her desk. "I've been running away from my looks since puberty. People treat me like I'm nothing but an empty-headed doll and I'm sick of it!"

"Then you should talk to Officer Sexy and try again." Levy patted Lucy on the shoulder. "How about right now?"

"Officer Sexy is not going to want to take my call."

"I do, but I'm right here - and you can just call me Natsu, Officer Sexy is way too formal."

Lucy yelped and Levy burst out laughing.

Officer Dragneel walked around the cubicle and grinned at both women. "Thanks for your help Levy. Now Lucy has admitted she wants to be friends, we should go talk over coffee." He smiled wider, "And don't tell me you don't have time - Levy assured me you were free."

"I'll remember this."

"Go!" Levy giggled and thrust Lucy's purse at her. "Take a long lunch, I'll cover for you."

"Fine."

Natsu gave Levy a thumbs up as Lucy tidied her desk, waiting with a wide smile. "There's a great café near here, we can get food there too."

"Coffee is enough." Lucy glared at Levy and flounced out of the newspaper office with Natsu following behind.

Once settled at a table, Natsu and Lucy held onto their drinks like lifelines. An awkward silence blanketed them. The friendly conversations in the background made them anxious.

"Um, I want to apologise to you Miss Heartfilia." Natsu stirred his coffee, drips running down the sides of his mug. "I shouldn't have assumed you were," His voice dropped low, "a prostitute. Even though your outfit was kinda indecent, and that guy was trying to buy your services..." Natsu laid his hands flat on the table and gave Lucy a solemn look. "I'd like to make it up to you."

"I accept your apology." Lucy took a sip of her iced latte. "I'm sorry too. I'm always ready to assume people are thinking the worst of me because of my looks. And I _was_ dressed like," Lucy craned her neck checking to see if people were paying undue attention. Her voice went soft, "a strumpet."

"Trumpet?" Natsu laughed, loud and uninhibited.

"Not a trumpet!" Lucy hissed, "A strumpet!"

"You're weird, but that's okay." Natsu smiled and pushed the plate of cookies he'd ordered to Lucy. "Imagine the 'how I met your mother' story we get to tell our kids."

Too shocked to say anything, Lucy could only stare in disbelief. Officer Sexy - make that Natsu, had the most incredible amount of chutzpah. They were barely on the path to being friends. And he was making jokes about getting married and having kids?

"Give me a chance, don't judge me by my obvious good looks - get to know me." Natsu slurped some of his coffee and let out a pleased 'ah.' He made eye contact and waited. Having stated his wants, he was content to let Lucy think.

"You're very confident, I'll give you that." Lucy took one of Natsu's cookies and broke it in half, eating half of that in one bite.

"I thought you didn't want food."

"I eat when I'm nervous!"

"Good to know, now what about us?" Natsu smiled and pushed the plate of cookies even closer to Lucy. "Wanna go out with me?"

It was a surreal moment for Lucy. Here was a guy interested in her who'd seen her at her worst. He didn't know her family background and wanted to date her without knowing anything.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled.

Natsu's answering smile blazed. "I'm not working tonight, are you? Let's go have some fun."

And Lucy's answer was yes - with many other yeses following lots of questions from Officer Sexy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And this year's nalu week is over! Thanks to each and every reader! Maybe the lovefest entries should feature the same AU? Let me know in a PM or review. I'd appreciate any amount of feedback. Point out my typos, misuse of grammar, anything! I'm existing in a limbo of nothingness. I want to improve - but without guidance I'm lost.**_


End file.
